Faint Of Heart
by 1millie11
Summary: Elizabeth Kay is a human girl that knows all about the Cullens Secret. The Cullens have accepted her as their own but don't plan to change her. Nevertheless she falls for Edward, but what will she do when she finds out he loves somone else?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is about a human girl named Elizabeth who knows all about vampires. She goes to Forks High w/ the Cullens and their like family to her. She is in love with Edward but Edward does not know or show any intrest. She becomes BFFs w/ Bella but what will she do when she finds out the love of her life loves her best friend?**_

**_okay I know it sounds weird but please keep reading I promise It will get better:) _**

**_Love you! See you at the bottom:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Come Together" by The Beatles came blasting from my phone pulling me out of my sleepy haze. I grumbled, banging my phone with my fist in a attempt to turn the alarm off. "Lousy piece of crap." I shoved my iPone off my nightstand and it clattered to the floor, but at least the alarm shut off. I rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom, I turned to face the girl in the mirror that was staring back at me.

I sighed as I examined myself, I have a mess of wild red hair that fell on my shoulders and never wanted to cooperate. Tons of freckles, and when I say tons I mean tons! They littered every inch of my body, I have always been slim and I was only 5'4. Then there are my eyes, I love my eyes but no one ever looked directly in them they were always distracted by the mass of flames surrounding my face and square rimmed glasses that framed my them. My right eye was split down the middle an one side was green one side was brown.

All in all I stood out in a crowd, an anomaly at Forks High school. I jumped in the shower at let the hot spray run down my back for far too long. I knew I was going to be late so I grabbed the first thing I saw in my closet. A green cardigan, a gray cami, a pair of ripped blue jeans, boots and my trusty dusty purse **(on my profile!). **I glanced at myself in the mirror in my closet, I sighed _This is as good as its gonna get…_

I grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door and headed to my black Dodge Caliber **(PROFILE) **and started down my long driveway. _Forks High here I come._ I thought as I suppressed a sigh.

"Stone In Love" by Journey was blasting through the stereos when I pulled into the parking lot at school, I noticed it was a lot fuller than it usually was when I get there. Then I noticed the time on my car radio. I was ten minutes late. "Shit" I cursed. Finding a parking spot I rushed out of the car and sprinted towards the main building. Bursting into the bland front office I greeted the secretary wearily "I need a late pass." I told her. She eyed me wearily for a moment before grabbing a stack of papers and writing on the top one.

"Slept in?" she asked.

I told her yes bobbing up and down impatiently while she filled out my pass with agonizing slowness. Grabbing the slip she finally held out I ran out of the main building and then towards building 3 for my first period. English with Mr. Mason, I was slightly out of breath when I walked into the classroom. I handed my slip to the teacher and turned to face the class. Among the rowdy students there was a new face.

She had brown hair and big brown eyes, she was pretty, really pretty. So this was Isabella Swan, she wasn't looking at me or anyone for that matter she was looking at a yellow piece of paper on her desk. I recognized it as the reading list for this class. Taking my seat next to my friend Jessica Stanley I opened my notebook and began doodling. I noticed the new girl didn't look up from the reading list the whole class period, and look very uncomfortable under the curious stares of my peers.

This class and the ones after it went by in a blur, I didn't have any other classes with Isabella but before I knew it was lunch and my school day was almost over. Taking my usual seat next to Angela Webber at my buds usual table with Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jess Stanley, Lauren and… Isabella was awkwardly answering a random stream of questions from them and was looking very insecure. So I decided to reach over the table and introduce myself.

"My names Elizabeth Kay, you must be Isabella." I said holding out my hand.

"Bella." she corrected. _Well, good Bella suites her better._

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Bella." She smiled back at me, it lit up her face.

_Bella that's pretty in Italian isn't it?_ In any case she was very pretty, which would explain the looks she was getting from the male students. _And the look she was getting from the female students to… _I thought as I noticed the cold look Lauren was shooting her from across the table.

I was mid-way through a tuna sandwich when I noticed Bella was whispering to Jess and staring at the lunch table in the corner.

"Who are _they_?" She asked Jess.

Jess glanced at me giving me a small smile that said _"Oh little does the new girl know…"_

I chuckled slightly the tone was worthy for the Cullen's, the small family that had caught Bella's interest as well as everyone else's freshman year. They were nothing like the everyday small town students. The 3 boys and 2 girls had icy white skin that give off an odd contrast against the dark circles underneath their eyes. They were beautiful the Greek god/goddess beautiful. Their perfection would make stars like Megan Fox and Hugh Jackman burst into shameful tears and run screaming to their dressing room. Not only that but their names less than common.

Emmet, who had short dark hair and had a bid build his partner Rosalie, looked like a sports illustrated model only 1 million times better with long blonde hair. Alice was the fashionista who had the most common name but the most unordinary looks, she had short spiky black her that matched her shortness and small features and her partner Jasper had the most adorable southern drawl, curly blonde hair, was tall and muscular, and was never seen without his signature cowboy boots. Then there was Edward.

He had an odd bronze shade of hair and was the most gorgeous of them all. He was tall and had muscles but not as big of a build compared to his "brothers". I looked back down; daydreaming about the first time I saw his face...

_

* * *

__**Okay review and I will post a better Chap I SWEAR!**_


	2. Intermission

Hello... Don't hate me...

I would say I have been to busy to post, but the truth is I've been to lazy to post...

But no more. I will post Chap2 soon.

I am in the process of finishing up chapter 2 I swear.

And I will have it posted this week.

Maybe even today...

But I don't know.

I start school tommorow so Its going to be a busy day.

But update I will.

Also, I am in desperate need of a beta... Any takers?

If so e-mail me

Follow me on Twitter too:) /MillieKaylee

Sorry I suck. Promise lovies more to come.

Stay with me for Elizabeth's sake okay:)

P.S. If you love Edward and don't want to see him be a jerk stop reading... or don't. Please don't. :)

I write fanfic for fun and don't want hate mail...

I also love Edward he just won't stop being an ass in this fanfic...

P.S.S. Lots-o-Harsh laguage in Chap2. You've been warned...

Plenty of LOVE,

1millie11


End file.
